


So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

by Stewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Monsters, Swearing a bit, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manu’s life will be change forever by one night. Soon he will find himself falling for a person that might rescue him from becoming a monster. Will he be able to save his friends from the danger.. that he is?<br/>Mats is fighting his own demons with one who’d destroyed his life years ago. Now he need to fight against him to save people her cares about. But it’s not easy if you still have feelings towards that person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New story, new challange. I'm still working on new chapter of "Unintened" ;) but I felt like I need to write this one.

                Being a professional football player is not always easy. Fame and fortune also came with sacrifice and almost no privacy. Manu knew that very well, he was the man who was named _The Best Goalkeeper in the World_ or _Living Legend_ many times. He felt proud because of it, but also he needed to work even harder to keep this title. Lucky he had all of his friends from Bayern who supported him and helped him get even better. He loved to spend time with his team even though it was not always safe for him. Just like this night where his life was change by 180 degrees.

                He was laying on the ground, feeling how his body is setting on fire in pain. He wanted to cry for help while his lips remained disobedient. They were opened a little, letting cold air inside of his mouth. Manuel’s cheek was bleeding as it was cut when he’d felt on the ground. It was starting to itch as the blood begun to dry up. The biggest pain however came from his upper arm that was pulsating and burning like hell. He could feel how tears started to fill his eyes as he was paralyzed with darkness that took over him. Last thing he remembered was howling of homeless dog somewhere in the neighbour.

 

Everything started after another victory of Munich football club against Borussia. Everyone was super exited and Manu felt happier than ever about his saves today. He was able to protect each attempt. Each one! He just gave another interview and was heading towards showers when he saw Philipp answering for another question. He stopped to listen for a bit since he saw Thomas hiding near journalist. Just after their captain was asked about Müller, Lahm compared him to a dog (ones again) and Thomas started to bark like he did one time before. Manu laugh quietly and went to locker room. He had a little talk with Robert while they took a shower and dress up in their normal clothes.

“All I wish to do today is a glass of good red wine and take a little rest” sighed Manu. “I’m tired”

“Don’t even think about running away” Joshua walked past them. “We need to celebrate this!”

“Yeah, maybe we will go to bar for a bear?” Robert smirked with his devilish grin.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ve heard bear so whatever it is I’m in” Mario was already dressed with his hair still wet after shower. “But if you guys don’t mind to take Marco with us...”

“Yeah you just can’t live without yours prince on the white horse, right princess?” Thomas showed up. “What did I miss?” he asked Manu before Mario could talk back to him.

“Well guys want to go for a bear to celebrate our victory” Goalkeeper answered as grabbed his bag. “Wanna go with us?”

“Gimme a second” he took his phone and check something in the calendar. Smile soon faded from his face as he signed. “Sorry I can’t. I need to go home now. I’ve forgot about something” he ran to showers.

“Well, maybe I will go home too” Manu didn’t enjoy idea of going without his friend but Robert grabbed him by his arm.

“Oh no, don’t you even think about going somewhere.”

 

They needed to wait a little longer because of Philipp who spend a lot of time giving interviews and Mario who disappeared for long when he went to ask Marco about coming with them. Manu waited in the locker room since going out could end up with another journalist asking about the same thing over and over again. He wanted to have just one evening without unnecessary stress. He looked at Thomas who was behaving like mad, grabbing his backpack and running out from the room.

When Bayern’s team plus Marco headed towards cars parked near Allianz Arena Manu noticed that Thomas’s was still there. What the hell? That’s impossible that he took taxi or something, it’s not his style. Thomas loves to drive! Maybe he’s still somewhere here? But when he looked around he was unable to notice any sign on his presence. He walked over to his car as Manu’s was parked really close.

“Whoa I thought that he was rushing to get home” Robert walked over to him. “I haven’t seen him coming back tho”

“Something’s not right” Manu squat down and took Thomas winter hat laying on the ground.

“What are you guys doing there? Come on we need to go!” Philipp was becoming impatient.

“Have you saw Thomas? He left his car and hat!” Manu was really worried.

“Oh he probably needed to go to the bathroom. I’m sure he forgot to while he was running around like crazy” Mario shrugged his shoulders.

Manu bit his lower lip and put Thomas’s hat under wiper of his car. Then he opened his own one and drive with his friends to the bar.

 

Two bear was enough for him today. He felt tired already and he was still worried about Thomas. He had sent him five messages and none of them was read yet.  As he saw Mario and Marco doing some weird dance together, Robert and Philipp joking over them and Joshua recording everything with his phone, he felt like it’s right time to leave. He entered the cold and winter air surrounded him. Full moon was looking at him from the sky and it’s light spotlight on his face. Since the bar was not that far away from his home walking by his foot was an obvious choice. Coldness made him feel a bit more relaxed first time since this afternoon.

After a couple of minutes he started to feel like some is watching him from behind. He was becoming nervous about it, but when he turned around he saw no one. Only slowly drawing van but who would risk riding fast when snow is all around this small route especially in big car like this one? He swallowed his spit nervously and walked again in his house direction. He wanted to put on his headphones but he forgot to take them from his car. _Great._

His street was empty. People were already inside as the cold night was the best to cuddle next to fireplace, drinking hot chocolate or watching some good movie. Manu wish he had someone to do this. Man or a woman, he didn’t really care. He wasn’t open about his sexuality since he wanted to keep it private. It was nobody’s business after all. But coming back to subject, all he needed is someone who would love him just the way he is and lately he wasn’t able to find anyone like that. Fame and fortune always came with something you need to pay for them. Love was the one he needed to give up and he was becoming angry because of it with each day of loneliness.

He heard a loud sound, something like a bang on metal. He looked around to see again the big van. Car stopped near him, but it didn’t turn off the lights or engine. Manu felt that he needs to get to his house now, so he started to walk faster. He looked for his keys in the pocket and felt relieved to find them there. Just as he reach his door he felt a big pain in his arm and next thing he remembered was landing on the sidewalk, cutting his cheek and burning sensation all over his body. He wanted to scream, cry for help. Can anyone see him?

“ _Help. Please help...”_ he thought when the darkness took over him.


	2. Honey, honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes care of Manu and Mats goes to a hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I won't stop with a dumb chapters titles.
> 
> I want to dedicate the Abba scene to orangina. You know why :P

                               He woke up with a horrible headache. His muscle burned and pain was making him sick. He wanted to throw up so badly, but at the same time he had no strength to move. Sun coming throw the curtains made his eyes shut with moan of pain that escaped his lips. He didn’t know where he was. Why he feels so bad? He didn’t drink that much. Two bears can’t made human suffer so much. Just as he was taken but another aching in his stomach, he felt something cold on his head. Someone put on his forehead cold compress and Manu felt a little better.

                “How you feel?” deep, familiar voice made him force himself to open his eyes. He saw a blurred vision of a dark haired person sitting on his bed. “It will help a little bit.”

                “Thank you...” his voice was so weak and hoarse that he couldn’t believe it came out from his mouth.

                “You need to rest. You’re safe here” Stranger cover him with a quilt and soon he was asleep again.

 

Next time he woke up in his room where more people. Are they arguing? Are they at his home or... Oh no, it’s not his room. Where is he then? White walls made him think of hospital, but his vision was too blurred. Before anyone could notice, he was already back in sleep.

 

                Third time he was able to see after a couple of minutes gazing into a ceiling. His eyes water because of it, but Manu was happy beeing able to finally find out where he is. Footballer looked at himself and he saw bandages on his arms with drip attached to his hand. So it is hospital. How did he end up here?

                Memories came was with a flashback. Pain in his upper arm, but also a feeling of hot breath on his neck and green eyes that make him shiver with fear. What was that? Soon he was again in hospital’s bed with sweet on his forehead. He wasn’t feeling good and he wanted someone to help him. Just as he thought about it a tall man entered his room with apple in his hand and bottle of water in the other one. It was... Thomas! He looked in his direction and smiled when he’d noticed that Manu wasn’t sleeping.

                “Oh my God you’re alive!” he ran over to him. Manu just wanted to talk back to him, but he froze when he saw that Thomas wasn’t as good as his humour. He had a black eye and a big bruise on his chest that Thomas was trying to hide with clumsy effect.  Beneath his oversized jumper were pointing out bandages.

                “What happened to you?” Manu tried to sit up, but he only groaned in pain. This can't be true, how he’s suppose to play in upcoming Euro’s if he is in this bad condition that might last a long time. Jogi will kill him and bring him back to life just to kill him again.

                “Lay down, _Rambo_. You need some rest now.” Thomas brought himself a chair and sit next to his friend’s bed. “Well someone bit me up, that’s all.”

                “When?”

                “Just after the game. I was going to my car when someone poked me. I thought it might be someone from you guys, since you where really willing to go for this beer. But when I turned away all I met was a punch in my face and darkness surrounding me. When I’ve woke up I was laying behind Arena next to trash containers. I was lucky to have my phone and call for help.”

                “Oh my... I’m sorry it happened to you.” Manu bit his lip.

                “Well this guy must be stupid or crazy. He didn’t took anything!  Car, money, phone, nothing! It doesn’t make any sense at all.” He sighed. “Well you were less lucky. If not Mats you could be dead by now.”

                “Mats? Mats Hummels?” He opened his eyes with shock.

                “We don’t know any other Mats right?” Thomas smiled a bit. “Seriously bro, if not his six sense you could bleed out laying on this snow. Police was looking for evidence but all they found where marks of dogs or something like that presence. But I don’t believe that a small doggy could so something like that” he pointed at Manu’s shoulder. “Not if it’s not elephant’s size.”

                Manu laughed a bit, before crying from pain.

                “What’s wrong?” Thomas stood up with worry on his face.

                “It hurts... so much...” Manu start to camper with pain.

                “I’ll get the doctor.”

 

                From the attack Manu spend three days like that. His body slowly started to temper his pain attacks and after next three days the goalkeeper had them no more. He felt stronger, he was able to walk and he was craving for food. Thomas visited him every day, telling him his usual lame jokes and bringing him something to eat. One afternoon he even took him to hospital garden. They were sitting on the bench listening to birds sing wearing their winter jackets. Thomas had his eyes closed, smiling from ear to ear.

                “Why you’re smiling?” Manu looked at him. Seeing that his bruises where disappearing fast made him feel a bit better. His own injuries where healing super fast and scar on his cheek was almost impossible to notice.

                “Shh... Close your eyes Manu and feel the nature around you” Thomas said while he continued to smile like a dork. Manuel sighed and closed his eyes too. “Take a big breath” smaller man’s voice started to fade like he was miles away. Manu followed his tip and breathed in. Smell of grass, trees hit him and surprised with their intensity. It was new feeling for him, especially in winter. Soon he found a new one, disgusting scent from canteen.

                “What are they cooking today? Unwashed socks with dirty undies?” Manu winced with disgust.

                “Maybe it’s a new special diet for their dear patients?” Thomas joked. “A new diet with great results.”

                “Yeah, it’s so awful that you lose weight because you don’t eat.”

               

                Manu was standing near his home entrance. It all happened here, when he was searching for his keys. But this time it was a middle of the day and Thomas was at his site. When they entered the living room, Manu placed himself on his couch feeling happy that he can finally rest in a peaceful place without doctors and nurses walking in every possible moment just to get an autograph.

                “Maybe we will drink a beer?” Manu looked at his friend.

                “That’s not a good idea. You shouldn’t drink now. Let your body heal without any extra...”

                “Ok, ok” he cut him off. “Just trying to be nice.” Manu stood up and walked to his small garden. He wanted to do something, energy inside of him was almost killing him. Just when he opened the door he’d noticed a small cat walking on the snow. Normally he would walk to it and start the usual “kitty, kitty” thing, but now he felt the rush inside of him and he walked towards cat’s direction with deep growling escaping his throat. Cat froze for a second and when it looked at Manu it squeaked in fear and ran to the fence. Manu looked how it squeezed through a small hole and disappeared. For a minute he was standing like that when suddenly he felt like he’s waking up.

“What the hell?” he whispered to himself. What was that? Why he did it? It was just a cat, a stupid little cat.

“Dude you’re alright?” He heard Thomas voice behind him. “It’s cold outside! You wanna get sick or what?”

Manu didn’t say anything just head towards his home again. “What we’re going to do now?” he asked Thomas.

“First of all you deserve a real dinner, not these socks with undies that they were feeding you at hospital.”

“Anything sound good then that disgusting food”

“Maybe spaghetti?”

“Too mainstream”

“Schnitzel?”

“That sounds good”

“So schnitzel then”

 

Thomas was doing the meat while Manuel was peeling potatoes. Radio had an audition about Abba and Thomas was singing _Honey, Honey_ making his friend laugh and almost cutting his finger in result.

“Thomas stop, please” he looked at him beneath his shoulder.

“ _Honey, honey touch me baby, aha, honey, honey. Honey, honey hold me baby, aha, honey, honey_ ” he answered still singing.

“Stop or I will show you how it feels to have potato under you shirt.”

“Stop being stiff, _honey_ ” he showed him his tongue.

“I hate you”

“Mhm”

 

“Do you know Poles call it ‘scha-bo-wy’” Thomas tried to speak Polish and he did it enough to don’t screw the pronounce. They were eating their self-made dinner, hoping that it won’t poison them. You can never be sure if you’re cooking with Thomas.

“I bet Robert told you this.” said Manu with salad in his mouth.

“First: don’t speak when you have something inside of your mouth. Second: how do you know?”

“Do we know more Poles?” he smiled.

“Lukas had Polish origin”

“Do we really need to listen to Abba again?” Manu sighed at the sound of _Does your mother know_. Thomas only smiled and continued to eat his dinner. “Bro?”

“Well maybe we can watch _Mamma Mia_ after we finish this?” he grinned.

“Do we need to?”

“Till I’m your personal nurse I will decide what is the best for you and this movie sure will make you feel better.”

“You’re going to kill me in process.”

“Stop complaining. You like Abba.”

“I do, but each time we listen to them you start singing and unfortunately you’re not the best singer. It’s deadly for my ears”

“So my voice will be the last you’ll hear in your life”

 

He would never admitted that he was enjoying this movie and he even started to sing along with Thomas _Our last summer_ , but he was so tired that soon he felt asleep. Manu slowly fell down resting his head on Thomas shoulder, who hugged him closer to himself.

“Poor Manu... “he whispered while stroking his hair. “So many things before you. I wish I could go back in time and change events of that day. But I can’t...”

 

Mats drove to Munich just after his training was over. His next day was going to be a free one so he used it as perfect one to pay visit to Manuel and check if he’s alright. His Mercedes car light spotlight highway while stereo played some aggressive metal song. He was angrier than ever and it took him a lot of strength to control his demon. He really wanted to punch that idiot in his face. What was he thinking? Biting their friends, is he going mad or what? He hoped that police won’t dig in and close his case as dog attack. Also he wanted was that this _idiot_ will have scars (that he’d made him) for long enough to teach him a lesson. Mats wasn’t a puny little puppy anymore.

When he was half way there his phone started to ring. It was this idiot. What he wants from him? He told him years before not to phone him whatever was happening. With discussed he answered it.

“I’ve told you not to call me” he made his voice sound like dogs growl. “I have nothing to tell you and there’s nothing you can tell me”

“Interesting. I thought that you would like to know why I did _this_ ” his deep, low voice made Mats skin cover with goose bumps. No matter how many years had passed he was still reacting to him like that and that made him even angrier.

“Listen you piece of shit, if you even think of doing something to Manu than I will come to kick your ass” he hissed through his teeth.

“Oh interesting, but I’m already waiting for you at hotel. I know you’re driving to Munich so why don’t you stay with me? I have champagne”

“Last think I want is to spend time with you and drink anything.”

“I’ve totally forgot how easily you lose control when you drunk.” Idiots laugh made Mats whirr with fury. “So how do you party with humans, puppy?”

“Stop calling me like this”

“You’re just a little puppy who’s trying to act like an alpha that you’ll never become”

“Fuck off, will you?”

“So? You’re coming or you will try to act that you’re not interested in knowing why Manu was my choice for this.” His voice became more lustful and Mats hand tightened on the wheel.

“Fine, give me address”

 

The navigation brought Mats to a great looking hotel. Sure it was luxury and somehow it remained him of _50 shades of Grey_ since the man who was waiting for him was almost as much irritating as the movie he was forced to watch. Mats parked his car on the parking near hotel and head over to the lobby. His heart was beating fast, his hands were sweating. His vision started to change as he saw things more clearly. He smelled perfumes of the lady across the room. Beautiful scent of roses, but not as amazing as her own smell. Some people have theory that you can mach a perfect partner by scent and Mats could agree to this to some point since scent of same people he’d met made his body crouch with excitement.

Girl looked over to him and he smiled to her, making her blush. She had beautiful eyes and he surely would love to talk to her, but he needed to get to room 701 as fast as he can. He want to finish with this _dumbass_ as fast as he can, maybe smash the champagne bottle on his head and go check on Manuel. When he got to the elevator many other people joined him, crushing him to the wall. He wanted to calm himself, but scent of the guy next to him made him grimace. How much did he already drink? Dude, slow down or someone will find you intoxicated at staircase or somewhere.

When he was finally at the seventh floor he spotted no one on the corridor. Mats took out his phone to see two messages from _idiot_.

_“How long it takes for you to get your ass up here?”_

_“Oh my I’m going to die before you will finally arrive. I can see how my hair is getting grey”_

He smiled a bit but when he realised what he was doing, he automatically stop and made a serious face.

 _“I’m almost there”_ he replied and walked slowly to doors at the end of the corridor. He hesitated before he knocked on the door. He knows how it’s going to end but there’s no other way.

“Finally” the man opened the door. “I was waiting long for this moment” and he pulled Mats close to him, as they lips met and soon they were shirtless on a king-sized bed. Mats body was trembling with excitement but his mind was telling him that it’s wrong. But it gave up when _idiot_ started to kiss his neck like he loved to.

“I’ve missed you Mats”

“I won’t tell the same about you.” He hissed trough his teeth, taking control of the situation. He was now kissing the other man, biting his lip. Soon he moved down to leave marks of his presence on man’s skin.

“You’ve became strong, Mats” soon they were one, with Mats on top. “But even if I let you dominate in bed it doesn’t mean that you’ll become an alpha. I will always be higher in hierarchy than you."

 

When they were done, the man fall asleep and Mats was looking at him. When did all of this change? When did you become a monster? When did you start to hurt your friends, Benni?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? ^^


	3. I don't drink champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Mats high school memories and Thomas beeing a nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 3 572 words long, the longest I've ever wrote D: 
> 
> And I don't know what I should say so enjoy ;)

                Manu woke up around 8 pm because of horrible sound of snoring. He looked up to Thomas whose head was resting on the couch. His wide open mouth was letting out this awful noise. If it wasn’t enough he was drooling a bit like a baby. So that’s a person you call an ugly sleeper, huh? Manu smiled a bit trying to stop himself from laughing. How is it possible that someone at Thomas’s age can still sleep like that? Then he noticed that he was resting all this time his head on Thomas chest. Smaller man must be crushed by him so he sit up quickly and noticed that his friend arm was around his shoulders. Because of his quick action Thomas moved with him, landing with head on Manu’s leg just like astronauts did on the moon, snored loud and went back to sleep. This guy is impossible.

                “Hey princess wake up.” Manu was trying his best to bring him back to use. “Thomas?”

                “Five more minutes’ mom” he answered and snored one more time.

                “Mom? Seriously? I’m twice as big as your mother” he sighed and started to tackle Thomas behind his ear. Blond’s leg started to tremble a bit as he purred like a dog does when you pet it in the right way. “ _Dude_...” Manu face palmed himself. Thomas was weird already but that was crazy!

                Somehow he was able to move his friend and get to the bathroom. When he came back, Thomas was waking up slowly looking like a zombie.

                “What time is it?” he asked.

                “5 minutes after 8 pm” Manu ran his hand through Thomas’s hair, smiling. “You’re an ugly sleeper, you know?”

                “Really?” He rubbed his eyes. “Well at least I’m handsome”

                Manu couldn’t resist himself from bursting into laughter and Thomas followed his steps.

                “I’m going to take a shower. Will you help me to put a bandage on my arm when I finish?” Manu stroked his hair again. It just felt nice...

                “Sure. I’m your nurse after all” Thomas just needed to joke.

                When Manu was in the bathroom he started to take of his clothes. To his delight most of scars were gone and the only one that stubbornly didn’t change was the one on his arm. Wound was perfectly healed but scar only looked more visible. He kept the bandage on to protect it from eventual danger (maybe snake is hiding in the shampoo, you never know when Thomas is in house).

                When he was done he dried himself with the towel and then put it around his waist. From his bedroom he brought himself clean clothes and he was ready to rock’n’roll with sleeveless white shirt and bright grey jeans. Thomas on the other hand was searching in Manu’s first aid kit for a new bandage. Manu lean on worktop in his kitchen slowly taking off the old one. Looking at the scar made him feel a little weak.

                “You ok?” Thomas looked at him with a worry on his face. “You’re pale like dead.”

                “Thanks, but I’m ok.” He lied. Thomas slowly covered scar with bandage he’d found and when the work was done he patted Manu’s back.

                “You’re sure that you’re fine, big boy?” he asked worried.

                “Yeah. I just need to forget about what happened and get back to my routine.” As he said that Thomas bit his lower lips so deep that it almost started to bleed. “What?” he asked surprised with his friend reaction.

                “Nothing will be like it used to be, Manu” he said quietly.

                “What?” he frowned his eyebrows.

                “Mats will explain everything...” he turned around.

                “Mats? Why he must explain this? You can’t?”

                “He’s better speaker than I am when it comes to this type of situations”

                “Why?”

                “He’s been through the same thing you must struggle now”

                Is this some kind of hidden camera or what?

 

Mats was laying on the bed with Benedikt head on his chest. Older man was still sleeping and younger one was thinking about situation he was now part of. If he could he would love to escape and drive far, far away. Away from Benedikt. But he wasn’t able to do it. Not after what he had done. Mats needs to know.

                Benedikt hugged him stronger and Mats winced a bit. He is strong, really strong. Unfortunately he will always be stronger than Mats. He had witness with his own eyes as all the hickeys, scratches and marks of deep bites faded away from the other man’s skin. Most of them were already gone. And that wasn’t fair. Mats back was full of fingernails traces and he knew that he needs at least a week to have them healed. How is he suppose to change clothes at Borussia’s locker room where his teammates will make jokes because of it? Marco sure will have a lot of fun.

                He wanted to sleep a bit since his body was craving for a little rest, but somehow his eyes remained opened and he started to think about all that happened years before. When he first met Benni...

 

                It was at their high school days, when both of them met at the field against each other. Mats was a laid back kid who knew that football is what he wants from life. He wasn’t the most popular among his friends, but he never had a trouble with dating girls or making new contacts. He was self-confident and sometimes arrogant. Although at the party he was the one who was mostly standing near wall, drinking bear and watching others dancing until someone asked him out. He enjoyed his simple life and he felt happy about it.

                But this game changed everything. Benedikt was mysterious and good looking like all those supernatural handsome guys in movies for teen girls. When the teams greeted before the game and Mats hand touched Benni’s it was like a shock of electivity for his whole body. Mats felt a little let down that _Mr Handsome_ was playing at defence just like he was. He wanted to challenge him to show him that he is better. He still wants to after all this time.

                But after the game guy walked over to his direction to exchange t-shirts. His smile was blasting and Mats found himself falling for him quicker than he would intend. But he wasn’t able to really talk to him. When he’d gave him his t-shirt guy walked away and Mats felt like he will never see him again.

 

                He was obviously wrong. Soon they were able to meet again on the field and this time Benedikt moved forward to play a little on the offence. Mats was happy to show him his skills, but he was fooled by Höwedes and his team lost first point. Next time adrenaline was rushing through his veins and with anger he ran towards Benedikt, putting himself into a slide tackle but he missed hitting blond’s leg  and making him fell on the ground.

                “Are you ok?” he kneeled next to Benedikt, who only smiled and stood up. There was no way that this hit didn’t affect him, but somehow he was walking without trouble.

                “Nice try, kid” was all he said before referee gave yellow card to Mats.

“You must be kidding me...” Mats looked at Benedikt. His team had a free ball and soon they scored second goal. Mats was angrier than ever and he was failing at calming himself. He was so furious that he wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing. His body was moving by instinct and all he remembered was putting himself into a slide tackle again this time succeeding in taking the ball from Benedikt. Soon his team was able to make a situation perfect for a goal, but the goalkeeper saved their attempt. He kicked the ball high and Mats got himself into a position to take it, but when he jumped the other played did it to. Before he knew he was already on the ground with enormous pain pulsing where his eyebrow was. He was hit by Benedikt’s elbow and a huge bruise had already formed in his place. Medic took him off the field and couch wasn’t waiting for him to come back, he already told the other player to join the game. Mats was sitting to the end of the game watching how his team was crushed that day. He felt guilty because he wasn’t able to stood up against Benedikt.

However after the game the blond walked over to him, with an apologetic look on his face.

“Sorry about that, I hope you don’t mind” he said pointing at others head. His voice was already deep and low, not like Mats whose was still mutating.

“It’s ok” Black haired put a coin inside of drinks machine hoping to get a cold can of coke to put on his hurting eyebrow. “I could be worst like gouge out the eye or something.”

“Your eyes are too pretty to lose them” Older boy walked over to him, standing definitely too close to Mats. His whole body flexed with nervousness. He was still angry because of Benedikt but at the same time he wanted to know him better. “I’m Benedikt Höwedes and you are?”

“Mats Hummels” younger boy pushed the button and soon he had ice cold can in his hand. He put this to his forehead and felt better. Oh that feels good...

“Nice to meet you, Mats” His smile made Mats blush a little bit. “Maybe we can hang out some time?”

“Excuse me?” he looked surprised. “Um no I don’t think so.”

“Oh come on. We have a free evening, why won’t we use it for some fun?”

“My head hurts me and I’m not in the best condition to any kind of fun” Mats was trying to looked like he really wasn’t interested but inside his heart was beating fast and Benedikt looked like he knew about it.

“Let me prove you’re wrong” his smile was really annoying. “Give me your telephone number and I’ll call you with information where we will meet.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere”

“I don’t accept any kind of refuse.”

He gave him his telephone number just to have a little quietness. His head hurt him too much to listen him anymore. Benedikt left him alone, grinning on his face.

 

Mats was waiting for Benedikt near shopping centre. He was irritated because older boy was late and he hated when someone forced him to wait. Everyone was looking at the Band-Aid on this eyebrow that couldn’t hide all of the big bruise he had his eye. Even rock music from his headphones couldn’t help his irritation. Is this guy serious? He should be here 15 minutes ago! Just as he wanted to leave, someone put his hand on his shoulder and he jumped frightened.

“Did I scare you?” Benedikt laugh.

“No, I just like to jump randomly” Mats bit his lip while looking at the blond guy. In his normal clothes he looked even better. Grey shirt, dark jeans and leather jacket where much more effectible than Mats’s metal t-shirt with ribbed black trousers and heavy boots.

“So maybe you will give me a hug?”

“What? No! I don’t even know you good enough.”

“But you know my elbow” Benedikt pointed at his forehead and Mats face became red with anger.

“I can leave in every moment” he warned him.

“Ok, ok. Come I know a perfect place for dinner.” He put his arm around Mats shoulders and took him to a restaurant near shopping centre. Mats opened his eyes with surprise.

“What?” Benedikt laugh with funny look on his face. “Don’t worry we’re not going to eat lobsters or caviar. They have the best pancakes in town.”

 

After dinner with good atmosphere Mats started to like Bennedikt. He was nice and they were joking a lot. He was surprised that they can get along so easily. Soon both of them were walking around the park, making fun of most random things and it would be perfect if not one thing.

A young man was walking with his big sheep-dog near Mats and Benni. Dog was acting nervously for last minute and its owner was becoming angry about it. When he had enough he wanted to brought dog back home. However they needed to walk past young footballers and dog started to protest, squealing as it tucked its tail. Owner dragged him with force and when it was close to boys, dog stated to growl, hiding behind the man. When Benni looked at it dog squealed again.

“Sorry about him, he’s acting weirdly today” Man looked at them and took dog away.

“That was strange” Mats looked at his new friend. He didn’t know that this was the first warning he got from the universe that Benni isn’t the right person to spend time with.

“You know what, let’s go. I think that both of us need some rest” Benni started to look serious and worried.

“Well it was nice to spend time with you.” He wanted to shake his hand, but Benni had other idea. He hugged him for goodbye and said “You smell nice” before he went with smile on his face.

Mats was left with weird look on his face.

 

Now he was laying in bed thinking about the dog. Maybe if he’d thought about it back then he wouldn’t be here now, having a normal happy life without this ugly mark on his arm. He looked at it and slowly touched it with his finger. After all this years it was still here and it was going to stay with him to the day when his dead body will decompose. Forever marked by this one horrible evening... No, he doesn’t want to think about it right now.

He couldn’t stay laying in bed with Bennedikt on his side. His scent was driving him crazy and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He pushed blond away and grabbed his clothes from the ground. When he was walking towards bathroom direction he looked over the room. Luxury apartment, how much did Höwedes paid for it? It must be bloody expensive. Sure, both of them were a top football players but there was no need to spend this much money on stupid hotel room.

Bathroom wasn’t big though and he felt happy to find some free cosmetics from hotel service. Soon he was in the shower trying to wash away Benedikt’s smell. He was scrubbing his skin so hard that he hasn’t noticed man walking in until warm hands were around his waist.

“You’re not sleeping” Bennedikt murmured dissatisfied. “I hoped that we will cuddle all night.”

“Let me go” he hissed angrily.

“No” he said with usual calmness. “What are you doing?” he kissed his ear. “Don’t tell me you’re going to wash my scent from your skin. That wouldn’t be nice”

“No, I’m just pretending to be a soap alien monster” Mats rolled his eyes.

“That’s interesting. So you cover yourself in soap and go scare people? _Naked_?” Benni laughed, pulling him closer. Few more seconds and Mats will lose control of himself again.

“Stop touching me” he tried to free himself, but the other man was too strong.

“Why? Because it reminds you all of those happy moments we had together as teens? Even after the World Cup you were pleased to be with me together that night.”

“I was drunk”

“Yeah and you lost control so easily”

  “Listen to me, Bennedikt. I don’t want to...” before he could finish sentence, he was turned around and kissed by the other man. No matter how much he wanted to drag him back to bed he pulled Benni back and hissed angrily. “ _Fuck off_ ”

Benni rolled his eyes and went to living room. Mats rushed to clean himself. When he exit the bathroom fully dressed he saw blond in his boxers with champagne in his hand.

“I told you I have it waiting for you” he smiled. “But the wanted to go to bed so quickly that he didn’t had a chance to drink”

“I’m not going to drink it”

“Shame. More for me” and he took a slip from glass. They were looking at each other until Mats finally had courage to ask him about Manu.

“Why you did this to Manuel?” he asked.

“Well, I need him.” He placed himself on couch.

“For what?”

“I can’t tell you now. You will know when the time will be right.”

“Tell me now” he insisted, but he knew Benni enough to know he won’t tell him no matter what he will do.

“Not now. Soon we will go for Euro’s and you will know.” He smiled and poured himself more alcohol. “So you’re going to check on him now, am I right?”

“Yes. I’m not going to let him suffer like you let me years ago. Alone and confused with this _shit_.”

“I was for your good, but I’m not going to stop you from helping Manu. Train him well, puppy” he smiled.

“Don’t call me like that” he warned him ones again.

“Or what? You’re going to leave? You always come back, Mats. Because we were meant to be together”

“Bullshit” Mats turned away and walked from the room. He was rushing to his car so fast that he almost ran into someone. He said sorry not even looking who that was. When he was safe behind the driver’s wheel he let out a huge sigh.

Soon he was driving again on the hallway trying to forget about the events that just happened. Maybe music will help? He turned on the radio and first song he’d found was Adele _I miss you_.

 _“I miss you when the lights go out. It illuminates all of my doubts. Pull me in, hold me tight. Don't let go, baby give me light”_ sang young singer as Mats drove biting his lip. It only brought back the feeling of Benni’s touch and the way he was kissing him. He really wanted to be with him, hug him into his arms and spend the rest of his days with this man on his side. But Mats was betrayed by him and he wasn’t able to trust him anymore.

 

Manu started to feel bad a few minutes ago and he was unsure if he should tell Thomas. His muscles where burning and he already had two leg cramps, one after another. Now he wanted to throw up badly and soon he pushed Thomas away, who was sleeping with his head on Manu shoulder (they always end up like that while watching movie) and run to the bathroom. He didn’t know what was happening to him. He felt like he will throw up but all he do was moaning with pain that was increasing inside of him. His vision became dark as he felt on the ground. Manu could swear that someone’s arms pulled him to a flat chest, but he black out too soon to know who that was. He felt pain. Pain was everything. But new sensations joined it. Strength. Power. Freedom. And barking near his ear with a blurred view of a black wolf in front of him.

 

“What we’re going to do now?” Thomas sounded really worried. “He doesn’t look good”

“Transformation was tiring. In the morning he’ll be alright” familiar voice tried to calm blond.

Manu was in fact tired but what kind of transformation? What this dude is talking about? He’s high or what? The goalkeeper moaned when he felt pain in his muscles like he was training all day without even small break. What happened when he’d pass out?

“He’s waking up” stranger noticed.

“Manu, you’re ok?” Thomas was close to him and his scent was nice. Why haven’t he noticed that before? It made Manu feel peaceful and sleepy again, but he forced himself to open his eyes.

“What happened?” he asked, looking at Thomas worried face. He had a Band-Aids on his chin and neck. This sight made Manu sad and angry at the same time. “Who did this to you?”

“You did” stranger walked over and Manu recognised him as Mats. He had a bandages and Band-Aids too. “Fact is that you were out of control, but still it’s your fault.”

“What? What the hell you’re talking about? I wouldn’t do that to Thomas!” Manu sat up with a big protest from his body, but somehow he was able to last the pain.

“You should have told him that you’re not feeling good” Mats hissed through his teeth, but Müller got himself in the way.

“Listen Manu, I know it might be crazy but you wasn’t controlling yourself” Thomas put his hand on his shoulder. “Mats show him please. It will be easier than talking”

“Why is it always me?” he sighed.

“Because your other form looks more convincing”

“Other form? What the hell you guys are talking about?” Manu was becoming worried about their mental health. And he became even more when Mats starting to take of his clothes. Soon he was only in his underwear and Manu noticed a scar on his arm similar to the one he had. “Mats what you are doing?...”

Soon he was face to face with a dark wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf, yeah wolf. Not so big suprice I suppose? I'm not going to follow the tipical 'werewolf' thing in this story, I'm planing on doing a weird combination so stay tuned!
> 
> I love you guys for each comment. You should see my face when I'm reading them. Like a kid who just got a candy :>


	4. Mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manu is wearing only shorts.   
> Benedikt on the other hand is an expert in mushroomlogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I thought that the previous chapter was long, but now I have even longer one XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And thank you for each comment <3
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to post it but I wasn't able to write much lately.

Manu was strong enough to stop himself from screaming with fear. Black wolf was standing right before his eyes still looking at the goalkeeper with anger in his iris which were brown just like Mats’s. Soon Manu’s mind agreed with the unbelievable truth that this doggy _is_ Mats.

“How is this even possible?” He looked at Thomas who was a bit nervous about this whole situation but somehow he was able to control his emotions like never before.

“Well I don’t know how it works on biological or chemical level since you know... I wasn’t paying this much attention at school because of football so I don’t know if there’s even an explanation for this” He smiled apologetically to Manu padding his arm gently. “But the main thing is that there is a group of people who have a second face of some kind of animal that its form they can take when they want to. Just like Mats is doing now” He pointed at dark wolf that turned its back to them.

“We can learn to transform at out will” Mats changed back behind the armchair and put on his clothes. “But it can also happen if we’re angry, nervous or if we feel that we’re in some sort of danger. Often newbies change out of any reason because their body is not use to it. Just like you did earlier today.”

“I don’t remember anything from this” Manu looked down at his hands which started to burn him with guilt. So it was him who hurt Thomas and Mats, his _friends_. Manu is dangerous. What if he... kills someone?

“At the beginning it might happen when you change out from yours will. But we’re here to help you” Thomas pulled him into a friendly hug smiling as a way to cheer up the big guy. “We will teach you how to deal with it so you can be a nice puppy” His hand moved through Manu’s hair.

 

“Again” Manu felt how sweat was dripping down his forehead. He was tried like never before after exercising with Mats who was walking around him all the time, giving him orders that were making him angrier with each passing second. “Try to feel your body Manu. Feel how it works. Feel your muscles. Fell your heart beat. Give them orders, control them!”

The goalkeeper was standing in the middle of the almost empty big room at Thomas house. Did he really have a room designed for his transformation practices? Did Thomas have trouble with his too? Manu couldn’t remember a moment since they’ve started to play together when Thomas ended up in hospital at some point. He didn’t have any kind of bite mark in visible areas that Manu could spot in the locker rooms or showers. Maybe Manu was not the first person who needed a help from him that’s why this room existed? Who know but he thought that it’s impossible that he moved all his things from him just to give Neuer a place to practice. Manu just realised how little he knew about his friends and he promised himself that he will do everything to change that. He needs to know more about Thomas especially.

Manu was only in his shorts since transformation would ripped his clothes in the process. Mats was also wearing only them that allowed Manu to look at all the scars he had on his body and _damn_ he had a lot of them. Some look like bites while others reminded of claws marks, but they all looked blank when you compare it to the one he had on his arm, the infectious one that change him forever. Mats stopped near Manu who drink water from battle that Thomas gave to him, bringing him back on earth.

“Try again. You need to give your body an order, force it to listen to you.” He sounded like a commander who screamed at his subordinate.

“I’m trying, Mats.” He was becoming even more angrier.

“You’re not trying enough” he barked at him. “And control your emotions! If you get too angry you will change out from your will and that’s the worst things that can happen. If you do it in public you might kill someone do you get it Neuer?” Mats grabbed him by his jaw and throw Manu on the ground. “We’re not the only ones out there. Many others shape shifters might attack you just for fun. Not everyone is civilized and some of us change into monsters, finding killing of people as a way to have a good time.” His eyes burned with furious and that was freaking Manu out.

“Give me a break” Manu tried to stand up, but Mats pushed him back on the ground with his leg. Thomas was standing next to wall remaining quiet.

“You won’t get any break when you will be in danger” Mats crushed Manu hard to wooden panels. At this point Manu was really pissed off and soon he felt that a familiar pain is his stomach came back. His muscles stretched and became to ache. Mats pushed him harder to the ground, making Manu’s breathing process harder.

“Stop” hissed the goalkeeper, but Mats only pushed harder. Manu wanted to throw up and pain was increasing fast.

“Control your body, Manu” Mats looked at him with serious face. “Or you will hurt someone”

Manu tried to catch Mats leg and fall him over, but his limbs were shivering and his vision became dark. We heard how his friend was repeating over and over again “Control yourself” but his voice vanished in the hum in his ears.

 

“You failed Manu” Mats voice brought him back. He was laying on the Thomas couch with a horrible headache and unbelievable thirst in his dry throat. “You couldn’t control your transformation” he was more pissed off than ever before.

“It’s not so easy” he said weakly praying that he will get finally a minute to rest.

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Mats kicked the wall. You don’t usually see him like that. Mats is really calm most of the time and nice to people around him, so when he’s pissed off you know that something really got him. “I was way much younger than you when I needed to learn all of this. I was in shock and no one could help me! You need to control yourself or you will hurt someone innocent!” He grabbed him with an amazing strength. “Do you understand?!”

“Give him a rest, Mats” Thomas stood in a distance from them still looking intimidated by Mats. “He needs a rest now”

“You need to practise with him now. I must go back to Dortmund” Mats sighed. “See you soon... and good luck”

 

When Mats left Manu laid on the couch looking at the sealing for a long time. His body hurt for a bit, but it wasn’t this bad as the first time. He couldn’t sleep as he was trying to remind himself what exactly happened when he transformed, but it was impossible. The only things that his mind knew was that the darkest took him over and Mats was pissed off because of this.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen for something to drink. He wasn’t able to sleep and he gave up on trying doing it. One of Thomas dogs looked at him from its blanket when he’d walked past them. Manu took a glass of water from the cupboard and watched a view from the window as he drink cold water. The view was magnificent and breath taking with snow falling slowly from the sky lightened by the lanterns on the street. Soon he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder and turned to see Thomas.

“You can’t sleep?” he asked softly.

“Not really” Manu sighed sadly, still feeling tired after all. But he also was a little piss off at him since Thomas not step in when Mats pushed his limits too much.

“Maybe you want to practise with me?” he smiled dorky. “I can’t sleep either.”

“I don’t want to hurt you again” Taller man felt angry at himself for his lack of control when it comes to his transformations. What if he does something serious to Thomas?

“Give it a try, Manu. Maybe I’m a better teacher than Mats?” Thomas grabbed him by the hand and took to the practice room. Manu felt weird with his friend smiling all the time no matter what was happening. Where did he find all this happiness? “So maybe we should warm up the muscles?”  He started to do typical exercises like they were doing before they usual football practice. Then he asked Manu to run a bit on the treadmill, slowly increasing speed to the point when Manu begun to feel like Usain Bolt running for another gold. Sweat started to drop from his forehead and his legs burned. He looked at Thomas begging with his eyes for a mercy, but he shook his head and Manu needed keep on running more. Soon Thomas started to slow speed and when Manu get off the treadmill he almost tripped on the ground. That was the most exhaustive thing he did since he got to the hospital and now he was breathing for oxygen, craving for rest. He put his hands on his legs looking at Thomas.

“Do you feel your breath?” Younger man put his palms on Manu’s shoulders and straightening him up to older one protest. “How your lungs widen and then shrink?” With his fingers he gently closed Manu’s eyes. “How your heart beats fast? Veins pulsate on your neck? In your legs, arms? How your muscles burn?” He put his hand on Manu’s chest. “Take a deep breath and let it out slowly” his voice was softly quiet, oddly relaxing. Manu followed his instructions and he started to flow into an island of peace. But of course it wasn’t all from Thomas. “Now think about your body, how it works, looks and the way you control it. Give it orders. Imagine you’re a wolf standing in this room... that you need to protect me.”

“Protect you?” Manu opened his eyes to see Thomas a few meters away from him. “From what?” he was unsure what kind of strange idea his friend have now but he could feel it want be anything good.

“From them” Thomas pointed at his dogs standing next to them. Suddenly they started to growl angrily at their owner and move towards younger man’s direction. They eyes were filled with madness and Manu’s intuition warned him that they will attack Thomas. How is this possible?

“What the hell, Thomas?” he looked at smaller one not believing what he was witnessing.

“Take it easy. You have a minute before they attack. If you change you can show them that they can’t do that. “He was too calm for this situation.

“I don’t know how to do that” Manu started to panic. What if dogs will attack Thomas and he won’t be able to save him from that?

“Just give your body an order. Calm yourself and let the beast free, let it change your body and start cooperating with it. Only big anger or fear can make it took over your mind. That’s why you must control your emotions at all costs.” Thomas smiled to him lightly, but dogs where just one meter from him now and one of them was already preparing for a jump. Manu wanted to calm himself, but the second one attack Thomas biting his leg and man scream with pain, falling on the ground.

“ _Calm yourself. Imagine a wolf. Change... Change. Change!”_ Manu ordered himself and soon he felt familiar sensations inside of his stomach. His vision became red, muscle burned like hell when he felt on his knees. He could hear Thomas begging him for help and he knew he’s the only one who will be able to protect him. Soon he saw and heard differently as his hand reached the ground. He scratched the wood of the floor with his claws as a loud growl escaped his throat. He wasn’t waiting long to think about the new feeling of his body. He jumped on the dog that attacked Thomas, but it ran away before he’d reached it. Dogs became quiet and looked around confused, only to walk out from the room seconds later.

“Good job, wolfy” Manu felt a hand on his head which slowly pad him. It was nice and Manu moved his tail around happily. “I’ve told you that you can do it” he smiled and hug animal inside of his chest. Manu felt reified and soon he was back in his normal body.

“Why they’d attack you?” Manuel asked younger man who was still hugging him, looking at the wound on Thomas’s leg that didn’t even bleed that much.

“Some of us have a special ability or something like that. I can simply control dogs and if I concentrate hard it can go for other species” he laughed a bit and stood up carefully “So maybe you will take a shower ‘cause you sting awfully.” He offered Manu a hand and they stood face to face.

“Abilities? For real? What kinds of power have others?” Manu grabbed a towel that was laying on the shelf next to treadmill since his clothes were ripped in the transformation process.

“It’s not like Superman or Mystique style things. Really. But there’s one dude who can take two forms, not just a wolf and one who can heal heavy wounds in a second. “

Well maybe this wolf thing is not as bad as he thought before?

 

Mats was laying on his bed, wrapped in his blanket not able to sleep for hours. He was thinking about Benedikt most of the time since the situation with Manu made his memories come back with an awful flashes. All the happy moments they’ve spend together and how awfully they’ve ended. Tears were coming down his cheeks as he couldn’t stop himself from crying. He wanted to have some who will hug him, make him feel save. But it was impossible since he need to break with the only one who made him feel this way. No one could make him feel like Benedikt did. He just closed his eyes and gave up to another flash back.

 

He and Benedikt started to meet at weekends after they first date. Often the second one was taking a train at Fridays night to Munich so he can spend some more time with Mats at Saturday. When holidays started Benedikt invited him over to his house for a couple of days. He lived with his parents in a medium family house in West Germany. Two dangerous looking pitbulls were protecting owners land and they looked angrily at Mats when he’d entered the gate with Benni. One of them growled at him, but one look from Benedikt made dog stop and walk away. Before Mats could think about what just happened blond dragged him to his room.

“You can put your bags here” he pointed at the corner of the room. “Welcome to my little kingdom.” He smiled wide putting his hand on his hips and taking a pride pose, that made Mats laugh a bit. “So maybe we can go out to eat something?” He pushed Mats (who was still giggling) to his body, putting a small kiss on his forehead to put a big blush on taller boy’s cheeks. They were together for about month now, but none of them felt like telling anyone at that time. Mats wasn’t feeling comfortable with knowledge that he’s in love with a man, even if he knew that he would do everything for Benni. At least he thought that everything had a line at that moment.

“That’s a brilliant idea” Mats pushed himself back from Benni. “Come on, before I change my mind” He took him by his hand happy to see blond smiling.

 

Two days passed fast with boys playing football in Bennis big garden or walking in the near forest. Blond had an incredible ability to find mushrooms and to distinguish poisonous ones. In forest he seemed more relax and even more powerful than Mats remember him from the field. Like a hero of the day, powerful leader, alpha wolf the leader of the pack. These where name that came to Mats mind while he was sitting on the blanket watching his boyfriend walking around to collect things from the ground. His dogs where laying on Mats’s sides and watching over him like he was the most precious thing here. That’s how it looked when you were watching from the side. They were very obedient to Benedikt and they followed every order he’d gave to them. Than it was to watch over Mats while he was searching for mushrooms for the dinner. When he’d come back he was caring a lot of different ones in his basket.

“How do you know they’re not poisonous?” Mats took one of them in his hands. “Some of them are really similar!” He wasn’t even able to tell what kind of mushroom it was.

“Well mostly poisonous ones have a bitter taste when you lick them, but I’ve spend just enough time with my dad here to learn which mushrooms are the right ones. And I good a brilliant nose too” Benedikt pointed at his nose and held out his hand to Mats, helping him to stood up. While they were walking back to his house boys hold each other’s hands with a small smiles on their faces. Since Mats urged with Benni to wait with eating mushrooms until Benedikts dad checks if they’re alright they needed to change they plans for dinner. Finally Benni came out with idea and they’ve order a pizza. Mats soon found an interesting action movie in Höwedes’s collection of DVD’s and played it without even asking. Benni just took a place on the couch and hugged his boyfriend tight, not even allowing him to take a bite of pizza because he kissed him hungrily and hard. Younger allowed Benedikt to take control and in a second he’d lost himself in his passionate kiss forgetting about his hunger. To his dissatisfaction blond soon moved back and started eating with a playful smirk on his face.

“I’m starting to hate you” Mats took a piece of pizza to his hand and felt a wet kiss on his neck.

“You can only try to” Benedikt murmured in his ear.

 

His first time was amazing and having it with Benni was the best thing in his adolescent life. Now he had him in his arms, feeling weight of Benni’s head on his chest and a small tickles of his hair on Mat’s skin. He loved him now even more now. With a big smile on his face he slowly moved his hand on the other boy’s cheek to slowly caress it lovely. Benni was so beautiful at his moment with his mouth open a bit and an innocent look on his face that no one could suspect him of anything not positive. Mats felt his heart was beating fast just like young teenagers when she sees her idolised crush when he was looking at him like that. Soon tiredness drained the rest of the power from his body. He kissed Benni’s forehead and closed his eyes travelling to the land of sleep. He never felt safer and happier in his life. Nothing could make this change. At least that was what he thought at that moment.

 

Soon he’d woke up seeing that night was already dark with a small moon lightening the view on the street. Benni wasn’t there next to him and Mats felt cold because of that. When he sat up and looked around he wasn’t able to spot marks of his presence. Just when he wanted to stand up and search for his boyfriend around the house the door opened and Mats’d heard a sound of dogs claws on the wooden floor panels. Höwedes dogs never walk to the upper floor simply because Benni never allowed them to do that. However Mats felt that he might not have anything against playing a bit with one of the pitbulls since he started to like them a lot. He turned to the entrance with a big smile on his face that faded when he saw that the animal standing next to bed wasn’t a dog. It was a wolf with bright fur and piercing eyes that looked at him dangerously waking up fear inside of him. He jumped scared and search for some kind of protection, but before he could do anything animal jumped on Benni’s bed and bit him hard on his arm sending a wave of pain inside of young man’s body. Mats gritted his teeth and with all the force he could find he kicked wolf in its belly. Beast it let him go with a silent squeak and run out from the room. When boy touched his arm he saw a lot of blood on his t-shirt but marks of teeth’s present had already started to clot. Suddenly his hand hanged limply and the paralysis soon started to took over more of his body. He blinked a couple of time when his vision became a bit dark while breathing became harder. In a couple of seconds he sank into bed without power in his body. Last thing he remembers was a warm hand on his head and soft deep voice of Benedikt. And that’s how his nightmare had begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day! :)


	5. Love is all around me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little make out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I'm sorry, but I don't have this much time to write. School time :/ I'm so tired...

“Why you are late?” Philipp was waiting for Manu and Thomas is the locker room with an angry face. Making him pissed off was almost suicide and both footballers where afraid how it might end. Is he going to pull of their skin or kill them with toothpick? “Do you know that Pep is going to kill both of you?” Oh that could be even worse like this middle-age torture with rats.

“Yeah I can imagine that” Thomas threw his bag next to his locker and took off his shirt quickly. “But it’s not our fault!”

“Yeah right.” Philipp shook his head, not believing Thomas and turned towards Manuel. “Manu do you feel good enough to play? Maybe do just a little warm up?” What? How is it possible that he’s so nice suddenly? Sugar level inside of veins could increase a lot. Poor Thomas. Now he will be blamed for everything.

“No, I’m ok. I can’t stay at home forever. I’m feeling ok, really” Manu tried to convince his captain. He was sick of staying in his bedroom where he didn’t rest a bit, fighting with his thoughts. Thomas was giving him a lot of practices and Manu was able to change a few times at his will, but it also happened when he didn’t want.

When Philipp finally left them alone to finish changing clothes Manu was able to hear final advice from Thomas. “If you will feel that you might not control yourself, go rest here. Pep needs to understand that you might not be at your best today so he will close his eye on this”

Both of them were late that day because Manu got nervous about his comeback and he almost transformed out from his will. Thomas was able to help him get through this little moment of crisis and finally they ended up late for practice because of sudden traffic. Two cars crashed in the middle of the street and it took some time for rescuers to take care of injured.

Pep wasn’t happy about their late and they’ve ended up doing extra run around the field. Most of their teammates asked Manu how he feels, how he ended up at hospital and stuff like that. Even if this extra attention was making him uncomfortable, he felt good to see all of these familiar faces again. He missed them a lot and team was always giving him strength to fight more.

 

Showers could wait. He wanted to practice more to keep his mind of problems so he asked Thomas if he wants to do penalties. He agreed without hesitation so soon only both of them were left on the pitch. Pep allowed them to do so since Thomas had still troubles with scoring his penalties. He’d left them on their own as he wanted to have a free evening. As the time passed and both of them ran out from strength they started to pick up balls and head back to locker room. It was empty and Manu relieved as he had enough of question about his health. When he entered the shower room Thomas was still next to his locker taking off his clothes slowly. Manu shivered when cold water hit his warm skin but enjoyed it a lot. As Thomas joined him scent of his sweat hit Manuel’s nose and his eyes widened. It was smelly but not in bad way. It had another site and that made Manu’s muscles stretch. It was like a hit and his heart started to beat faster. He never experienced something like that in his whole life. This scent made him turn to Thomas and met his asking eyes. These beautiful eyes. How is this possible that he hadn’t felt this before? He lowered his head and his lips met his friend’s. Soon they were kissing passionately like there will be no tomorrow and Manu pushed Thomas on the wall, enjoying feeling of his body against his. Long fingers roomed his back and as his moved around smaller’s man wait. This could be a perfect make out if not familiar voice behind them.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

_Great._

 

Mats was more distracted than ever before and Benni was the one to blame. Flashback were coming more often hitting him harder and harder, making him feel all this negative (and also this outstanding romantic) experiences from years before ones again. Couch was angry at his team’s captain who wasn’t able to show his amazing defence skills at two last practices and control his teammates. When Mats had finally a day off he started to think what he should do with himself to get his balance back. But all he was thinking about was Benni. He still has answers for him about Manu and himself. Also he was craving for someone’s comfort, warm. _Love_...

He took out his phone and with little sting in his heart he’d notices that Benni hasn’t wrote to him since they night at hotel. Normally he would be spamming him some weird texts about his looks or how much devilish Mats can be sometimes. He would love to read something like that now.

 _“We need to talk”_ was all he’d wrote curdled up on his couch. At TV’s screen he saw some dump program about people who are searching for their second half. His hands started to sweat from nervousness and he checked his phone every second to see no replay. Just as he felt anger to throw it at the wall he heard his phone ring and without second though he answered it.

“Hallo?”

“Hi Mats” Benni’s voice made him shiver with excitement like years ago. “What is that thing you want to talk to me about? Or maybe you just miss me?”

“We need to clear a few stuff. Maybe you will come to my place today?” Mats tried his best to make his voice sound serious and sharp, yet without any big emotions. Benni can’t know that he phones him because he _fucking_ missed his touch.

“Oh that’s sounds nice. I will buy some wine then. See you at 5pm” He hung out before Mats could protest. His voice sounded so sweet that young man needed a second to calm himself.

“Damn it” He looked around. All over was mess since yesterday after training he was too depressed to think about putting things on their places while he moved towards his bed, forgetting about his dinner. Now in the flash of the lighting he started to clean up, hiding things out from sight. Soon he rushed to bathroom and took shower, cleaning himself carefully. Than he was jumping all around his bedroom putting on his best clothes. At first he grabbed blue shirt but somehow he found it too polite. He loved to wear rock style clothes as high schooler and he would still do that if not all these paparazzi around him. His agent forced him to wear other kinds of clothes but still in his wardrobe was place for ripped jeans with chain attacked to them, along with rock/metal bands t-shirts and heavy boots. Mats took these trousers and tried them on. He wanted to look dangerously, giving Benni sigh to not mess up with him and so he grabbed dark t-shirt. When he put his boots on he rushed to kitchen to make quick dinner. Pasta was the best choice and soon he had all ingredients prepared waiting for his guest to arrive. When he looked at the clock it was already 5pm. He felt cold down his spine and rushed back to bathroom. He’d forget about his cologne! He sprayed it all over his neck and now he was ready to rock and roll. Mats smiled at his reflection nervously and jumped as he’d heard the door ring.

“Wow you look nice” Benni walked in as Hummels opened door for him. “Like at our first go out dinner” His smirk made butterflies fly all around Mats stomach.

“You don’t look so bad yourself” Mats eyes wandered over Benni and smiled under his nose. He looked great in black sweater, grey trousers, with blue sneakers on (Schalke colour, duh) and Hummels bit his lip. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he looked like that at his former boyfriend. But he wanted him close to him so much for last days that it was almost impossible to control himself. For his luck Benni brought him back to earth, as he handled him the wine saying: “Put it to the fridge, ok?”

Mats nodded his head and walk to kitchen. When he put wine into the AGD machine and closed its door Benni moved behind him and pushed Hummels close to his own body.

“So what is that important thing you wanted from me? Don’t tell me it’s about Manu again ‘cause I won’t tell you. Soon you will find out” He kissed him slowly on his neck and Mats shivered with excitement.

“Tell me now” He turned to face Benni. “I need to know”

“Soon” He kissed him slowly, but moved his lips back soon. “But I’ve got a better question. Why you’re not so angry at me now?” Benni’s hand moved on Mats cheek, caressing it lovely. “Something happened? Normally you would call me rude names, try to get my hands off you or beat me hard”

“No, everything’s fine.” He answered shortly. He can’t tell him that he missed him. ”Well we could eat dinner and drink the wine you have bought. It would be a shame to waste it.”

“I won’t say ‘ _no’_ ” Benni smiled and helped him to finish cooking. They remained silence for a while until they were sitting at the table, eating and drinking.

“How was your week?” Mats asked quietly looking at his plate.

“Boring. And yours?” Benni wasn’t looking at him either.

“Bad. I don’t really have humour if I’m honest...” These words slipped through his lips without second thought. Damn it...

“What happened?” Warm hand rested on Mats’s and his heart started to beat fast.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Benedikt”

“You know what always make my day better?”

“What?”

“Close your eyes”

“For what?” He still had problems with giving his full trust again to Benedikt.

“Trust me. I won’t do anything bad. Just do what I say”

Mats was unsure but he closed his eyes. Soon both of his hands were in Benni’s and his warm, quiet whisper took over younger’s mind.

“Imagine you’re in the forest. It rains. Cold get through your fur but you don’t mind. You’re there alone, no one is watching. You can be free, be yourself. The wolf inside of you doesn’t need to hide anymore. It is out and became one with you. Soon you’re running enjoying slashes of water from pools as you hit them with your paws. You’re not in danger anymore” Mats listened to him carefully and his blood pressure rose as he imagined all of this. He wanted to be free, not hiding himself between normal citizens especially that his fame was attracting others to watch his every step. It didn’t help him to control animal inside of him. “You can smell this beautiful smell of nature after the rain. You love it, right?”

“Yeah...” small smile showed up on Mats face. But Benni didn’t finish his story as their lips met. Sweet, sweet taste of his former boyfriend made Mats shiver in excitement. Alcohol was barely touched by him so he was aware of what he was doing. And Mats didn’t care anymore. His hands started to room all over Benni’s body feeling happy from having him next to himself. Soon they were on the ground, kissing hungrier than ever before. Mats could feel the same excitement as the first time he ended up in bed with Benedikt. He couldn’t deny any longer that he still loves him even after all bad things that he made.

His mind filed with lust and love made him use all his strength to get Benni up from the ground. Blond was heavy but hunger made Mats surprisingly strong, so older only put his limps around his beloved body and gave himself to Mats. No matter how much he could dominate over this pup with his experience, abilities and knowledge in bedroom he simply allowed Hummels to take whatever he wants. It happened today as well. It always does.

He was laid on the bed with such tenderness that his love for Mats only grew bigger. Benni signed as he felt bites all over his neck and shoulder that turned him on so much. Soon there were no clothes on and they were giving each other love in this intimate moment. Kisses, whispers, touches, moves and even bites along with fingernails. They all were showing love and admire to each other. Mats was surprisingly gentle to the point that Benni started to beg for more.

As they finished Mats pushed Benni to his chest and hugged him tight. He hasn’t told him why he wanted him to come but older man could see that Mats needed someone’s love. He was alone in Dortmund without his family and none of his friends from BVB could understand Mats like Benni did. No one can understand the pain of lonely wolf. Pack often gives you support, help you improve yourself. Partner gave you love and sense for living. Lonely needed to face everything himself.

Curdled into each other soon they’ve fall asleep enjoying each other’s scents and warm of beloved body next to your own. This moment could last for ever for both of them.

 

Mats woke up next day with bright smile on his face. He was ready to forgive Benni for everything and ask him to help Manu get through his new situation. At Euro’s they could hang out together and rock’n’roll even more on the defence. With these ideas he got up to make some breakfast as he put on his boxers and Benni’s t-shirt sniffing his scent with amazement. It was the only thing that calmed him in 100%. As he entered the kitchen Mats grabbed his phone that he left there the other day. Before he will cook anything he needs to check out news. Maybe some important footballer from his team got injured before important tournament?

He froze as he saw news on his phone.  _Murder_...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day you all <3
> 
> PS. Would you be intrested in a/b/o dynamics one-shots? :)


End file.
